Corazón roto
by KissRyota
Summary: Aomine lidia con una Satsuki con el corazón roto luego de enterarse que el amor de su vida es gay.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Nota de la autora:** Sólo decir que me vale verga si tiene muchas faltas, no tengo beta y ando en mis dias así que se aguantan, cualquier comentario es bienvenido.

Intento muy pobre de comedia (y por intento quiero decir que la verdad ni siquiera me esforcé)

**[oOo]**

Satsuki estaba destrozada, y, aún más que eso estaba horrible, Aomine juraba no haber visto nunca antes a su amiga de esa manera. Con el maquillaje hecho un desastre y el delineado corrido, haciéndola parecer más fea de lo que ya era.

Aomine ni siquiera sabía que su amiga de toda la vida usaba maquillaje hasta ese entonces, no había que culpar al pobre, no era muy observador (por no decir otra cosa) y por sobretodo no se fijaba en otra cosa que no fuera en basketball y en…tetas.

Bueno, el punto era que Momoi Satsuki tenía el corazón completamente hecho pedazos.¿La razón?, Kuroko Tetsuya, su príncipe azul y su amor platónico de toda la secundaria había decidido salir del closet, y para más remate proclamando ser el novio de Kagami Taiga.

Por supuesto que todo el mundo de la pobre pelirrosa se vino abajo con la noticia, y eso nos llevaba a la situación actual.

Aomine intentando consolar durante dos largas semanas a una chica con el corazón roto que no paraba de llorar.

El moreno de por si no era una persona sensible, por lo que desde su punto de vista no era para tanto, vamos, ¿que esperaría alguien de un chico que nunca mostró interés por ninguna chica en plena pubertad?, si es que Daiki se lo esperaba y todo de Tetsu, claro que nunca tan pronto, pero vamos, Kuroko siempre fue igual de impredecible desde que lo conocía.

Lo único, LO ÚNICO que hubiera pedido es que el peliazul se lo hubiera dicho con antelación, así, al menos se podría haber preparado para todo el lloradero de Satsuki.

Pero bueno, ¿que se le podía hacer?, lo hecho, hecho estaba.

\- Ya, ya, Satsuki.- Aomine le dio unas pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda para luego pasarle otro pañuelo más.

\- Es que tú no lo entiendes Dai-chan.…

Aomine procuró que ella no viera como rodaba los ojos.

Aquí íbamos de nuevo, con el pequeño (a veces no tan pequeño) discurso que Satsuki le daba del porque no lo entendía.

\- Tú no lo entiendes, nosotros íbamos a crecer juntos e ir a la misma universidad, nos íbamos a enamorar, casar, tener tres preciosos hijos, un gato y un perro que protegería nuestra pequeña pero acogedora casita el cual sería nuestro nidito de amor.

Aomine sólo suspiró resignado, paciencia había que tener para hacer este tipo de cosas.

**[oOo]**

Ya pasado un mes, la chica juraba haber "superado" a Kuroko y decía estar más que lista para iniciar un nueva etapa de su vida.

El moreno en parte se alegraba porque ya no tendría que ver a una Satsuki toda dramática llorando y explicándole el porque Kuroko Tetsuya era el amor de su vida, por otra, tenía miedo del pequeño cambio que había tenido su amiga.

Momoi Satsuki le había dicho adiós a los tonos pasteles, a las cosas tiernas, a las faldas y vestidos floreados que usaba en primavera para remplazarlo por tops apretados, tacones altos, labial rojo y faldas que dejaban poco a la imaginación.

Gracias a esto, la chica conseguía cita tras cita con distintos tipos de hombres y relaciones que no duraban más de tres semanas.

Aomine ya ni se empeñaba en aprender los nombres cada vez que Momoi se los presentaba, al fin y al cabo ya era consciente que no durarían nada.

El último "novio" que tuvo la pelirrosa, un tal "Kaizaki", que ya de por si al moreno por el nombre ya le daba una mala impresión resultó ser el tipo de hombre que esperaba.

El tipejo resultó ser un descarado y un cerdo total, y miren que Aomine Daiki tampoco era el hombre más decente pero al menos sabía aceptar un no por respuesta o podía interpretar cuando una mujer se sentía incómoda por el contacto físico.

Total que los tres habían quedado al parecer porque una vez más, Momoi quería presentarle al "indicado", Aomine aceptó más por ese escalofrío que le dio al escuchar por teléfono el nombre del tipo a través de los labios de Satsuki.

"Kaizaki", ¿que de mal podría hacer un simple nombre?, bueno ya por el simple hecho que se parecía sospechosamente al nombre que todos querían olvidar.

Los tres caminaban alegremente por las calles de Tokio y por "alegremente" es que en realidad Satsuki y su pareja iban adelante de la mano mientras que Aomine caminaba detrás de ellos a una distancia prudente pero sin perderlos de vista.

Todo iba relativamente bien hasta que en un semáforo, al idiota de nombre Kaizaki se le ocurrió la fantástica idea de pasar su mano por el culo de su amiga, y de una manera nada disimulada.

Aomine intentó serenarse contando hasta diez, confiaba en Satsuki y sabía que no iba dejar que la trataran de esa manera. Pero la pelirrosa sólo sonrió nerviosamente mientras intentaba quitar la mano de su trasero.

En dos segundos Aomine mandó toda su paciencia a la mierda, no iba a aguantar que un imbécil se aprovechara de su mejor amiga.

En sólo cinco pasos se acercó al tal Kaizaki para tomarlo del cuello de su chaqueta y darle la paliza de su vida sino fuera porque la misma Momoi se lo impidió.

\- ¡Está bien, Dai-chan!, por favor no lo golpees.- Ella agachó la cabeza con la mirada apenada, mordiéndose los labios para no echarse a llorar allí mismo.

Fue en ese momento en que Aomine se dio cuenta que todo lo que hizo hasta ese momento fue para sacar desesperadamente a Tetsu de su corazón.

Su propio corazón se estrujo del dolor al ver a su mejor amiga de esa manera.

Sin dudarlo, soltó bruscamente al tipejo que sólo corrió de la vista de Daiki sin antes gritar "Nadie nunca podría tomar en serio a una zorra como tú", palabras que sólo lograron que Momoi rompiera en llanto.

Que suerte la del tipo que estaba demasiado lejos para partirle la cara a golpes y que en esos momentos Satsuki era su prioridad al intentar consolarla en medio de un abrazo.

La pobre chica lloró desconsoladamente por largos minutos en donde Daiki jamás dejó de abrazarla y sostenerla con todas sus fuerzas.

Había sido un idiota por no haberse dado cuenta que todo el asunto de Tetsu era más que un simple berrinche y que verdaderamente le afectaba a su amiga.

\- Eh, Satsuki, ¿que te parece si vamos por un helado?, ¿te acuerdas?, como cuando éramos niños.

La pelirrosa entre sus ojos llorosos y una media sonrisa aceptó con la cabeza.

Al separse del abrazo, Aomine le ofreció amablemente el brazo para que se apoyara, el cual Momoi no se negó. Así ambos se dirigieron hasta la misma heladería de siempre desde que eran pequeños.

Tal vez después de todo Momoi no necesitaba un novio cuando tenía al mejor amigo del mundo.

**[oOo]**

**_Publicado el 21 de noviembre del 2019._**


End file.
